Repeats
by O F F L I N
Summary: My OC in a future form of Soul Eater! Full summary is inside. Rated T for violence and language. (P.S: OCS GALORE!)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Greetings fellow Fanfiction users! This is my debut fanfic, and I'm super psyched! I honestly have been wanting to do this for a while, I guess ending my freshman year gave me the courage to finally do it. This leads me to a warning for this fanfiction and all of my following stories: My updates are going to be pretty sporadic. There will be many times where I won't have access to any computers. There will also be times where I'll drone on or cut a chapter short, so that will really affect it. BUT, I should be pretty consistent over the summer, before school starts. That being said, I am going to be composing the summary for this story. I know, pretty Shakespearean of me, but it helps me to remember what I'm writing about (I know, I'm weird that way). So if you don't want a spoiler on the story and it's characters, skip the following passage in italics.

 _This is a story set in the world of Soul Eater about a character I modeled after myself. His name is Abraxus and you can see his overall information in my personal forums for this story. He is a former DWMA Meister who decided to become an official Witch Hunter (profession, not the technique) after working with one of Shinigami's newer DeathScythes for a couple of years (please note that this story is a hypothetical 3 years after the Soul Eater manga which I STILL NEED TO READ). He enjoys working with his Weapon Blight (the DeathScythe) and Gideon (his childhood mentor; both character descriptions I shall be posting as well), but he still openly wishes that all Madness in the world would end so that he could retire and start an actual life. In the months that come to pass in the beginning of the story, he begins to see history repeat itself. Maka and Soul's daughter, Sasha, attends the DWMA and partners with another scythe. Black*Star and Tsubaki's daughter Blossom does the same thing, only partnering up with a boisterous broadsword weapon. And Kidd and Liz's two children, Kane and Susanna, go under the mentoring of the original Shinigami, who has returned to help Kidd as a teacher. The change Abraxus is most interested in is the new school nurse, Euryale. With no knowledge of her past, he grows both suspicion and affection for this mysterious character. And all the while, a new evil is growing in the shadows of the DWMA: the Kishin representing the last shard of Shinigami's soul, Gekido. Determined to not let history repeat itself, Abraxus strives to stop the newly arisen Kishin before all of the people on Earth succumb to Rage._

AAAAAND I'M DONE! OK! I should have the character information uploaded in the next day or two, and the FIRST CHAPTER done before next Saturday. Until then, remember your sixth sense, people! Don't succumb to the Madness!

Yours truly,

AOW


	2. Chapter 1: Taking a Break

Greetings readers! This is Arbiter of Woe, and I am here now with the first _official_ chapter of Repeats! If you don't have a clue of what this is about, you can read the full summary in the Introduction. The first few chapters are going to be similar to the Soul Eater anime, where the first few chapters will be describing the characters through a certain predicament. The first one is for Abraxus, Blight, and Gideon! You can see their full summaries on the forum that I have posted for this story. Now, onto the story!

Abraxus was bleeding out. Again. Lucky for him, this was just another annoyance in his dangerous line of work. Bleeding out was the least of his worries, he'd rather die in a hospital bed than let this random Witch kill him and take his soul. Good for him, because when he got back up he was able to hear Blight again. "A _braxus...Abraxus..._ **ABRAXUS!** " This final push startled him to his feet. Blight's yelling was good at doing that. "C'mon man, you're better than this!"

It was true. He'd been a Witch Hunter for over 15 years now, but the Witches he was being given contracts for were more persistent than usual. They just _didn't want to die._ This led to both Abraxus and Blight going straight to their rooms when they got back from a fight. And, speak of the devil, one of said Witches was charging straight for him, staff raised and pointed at his heart.

"Alright, let's just get this over with quickly," Abraxus slurred in his British accent. "She won't expect the Hand Blasters." With that, he willed Blight to enter his Gauntlets Form, form the Hand Blasters (literally a pair of guns he makes with his fingers. Nobody expects it), and blast the head off of the Wolf Witch's petrified form, storing her soul afterwards. Next, they both let out a synchronized sigh.

"Alright, let's head home," Blight suggests. "You're still losing blood, and I want you to be conscious on the ride back."

(Re-enter at Gideon's Jewelry Co.) Abraxus touched down in Death City with a sigh of relief, promptly collapsing on the sidewalk afterwards. Thankfully, Blight (like always) was there to catch him when he did so. Supporting Abraxus on his shoulders, the pair stumbled into Gideon's Jewelry.

"Well, it looks like you two had fun tonight!" Gideon cheerily piped up from the front counter. He was a very old looking man, yet was always happy and energetic. After all, being a Watcher for Death City gave him at least a few thousand years on his lifespan. "Did you two bring me back a trinket?"

"Damn, dude. You're always so cheery in morbid situations. It's kind of unsettling." Blight grimaced. "Can you get off your ass for once and help me out here?"

"Of course, dear chap. Right away." He then stood up and rushed over to Abraxus. "Tell me boy, what happened?"

"Not much, he just got pierced through the chest."

" _Again?!"_

"Good, you heard me correctly."

"Well, let's get this poor fellow all patched up. I just hope you realize how much of my lifespan is being

taken away by doing this." That last remark caused Blight to give Gideon a glare with an obvious message : _Really?_ This only made Gideon chuckle. " I kid, I kid, you know this."

After an arduous half-hour of healing, Abraxus was all healed. After that, he slowly rose up from the counter he was laying on and lumbered upstairs to his room. "What, no _thank you for saving my life?_ "Gideon complained. "Kids nowadays, always so disrespectful. He should be lucky I'm still letting him stay here! He's a grown-ass man for Christ's sake!"

"Aw, c'mon Gideon!" Blight replied. "You know you can't let him go, he gives you business!" _So he's pulling that one on me again,_ Gideon thought. _Just because he gives me business I should let him stay here._ "Besides, he grew up here, from the streets! He didn't know where else to go after graduating from the DWMA!"

Gideon sighed. "Oh, dammit, you're right. The kid's like a son to me. Still, he's 35 years old. He should know how to handle himself." Gideon thought this would end the argument.

Unfortunately for him, Blight wasn't finished. "That much may be true, but the other citizens of Death city aren't ready, and nobody has the experience to heal him like you do after a Witch Hunt."

"Then maybe he should retire! Or at least take a break! That might be the reason why he's been spilling his guts all over my counters every other night! He's overexerting himself!"

Blight was about to respond until the words reached his head. _It's without a doubt an interesting solution,_ Blight pondered. _I could take him to the DWMA, have us both meet the new recruits._

It was now Blight's turn to sigh. "Fine. You win," he finally stated. " I'll take him to the DWMA tomorrow. No Witch Hunting, just to visit Shibusen for a few days."

This caused Gideon to instantly perk up. "Fantastic!" He cheerily replied. "When that time comes, I hope you two have a great time!"

Blight smiled. "Alright then. I'll be hoping for you to see us off tomorrow morning."

Gideon smiled back. "Wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

After that, Blight followed Abraxus up the stairs. Gideon smiled after them, but instantly scowled when he saw his bloody counter tops.

"Dammit Blight, I just talked to you about this!"

WOOHOO! First Chapter Completed! Hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R, and keep the flame war down to a dull roar. AND NO CURSING! Only I'm aloud to do that.

So, I might actually just have the starting quadrilogy done by Sunday, not just this chapter. In that case, I'll see you in the next couple of days! As always, Remember your Sixth Sense! Don't succumb to the Madness!

Sincerely,

AOW


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

Greetings viewers! This is Arbiter of Woe, bringing you the second chapter in the prequel trilogy of this fanfiction! For those who don't know, I'm basically making a whole crap load of OCs including the children of the original group in Soul Eater, their partners, and a couple new villains. This chapter is centered around Sasha and her new partner, Eric, attending their first day of school and collecting their first soul. Enjoy the show! (P.S: I'm going to be doing P. all throughout the next few chapters, just to try it out)

* * *

(Sasha's P.O.V.)

"C'mon, Sasha! We don't wanna be late on our first day at school!"

I sighed heavily. I have tried to tell him repeatedly, but my partner Eric always fails to see how being early to school is _seriously uncool_. We're talking nerd-worthy uncool. And I know that I am not a nerd.

"UGH, you are so annoying sometimes," I mumbled while shuffling along the sidewalk. It was going to ruin my Converse All-Stars, but I didn't really care at this moment. "We still have half an hour to get there an we're already at the steps. Calm do-" I was interrupted by Eric tugging off my headband and sprinting up the school stairway, cackling evilly the whole time.

That did it for me. "GOD DAMMIT ERIC! GET BACK HERE **RIGHT NOW** WITH MY FATHER'S HEADBAND OR I SWEAR I'LL PUSH YOU DOWN THIS STAIRCASE!" My threats fell on deaf ears, as Eric continued sprinting. Thankfully I easily caught him when I reached the top. Eric didn't really believe in physical fitness.

I tackled him, then proceeded to pull out a text book. "SASHA CHOP!" I screamed out loud, using one of my mother's signature techniques, leaving a book-shaped crater on Eric's head. This sudden act of violence caught the attention of Blossom, my cousin, and Jean, her partner. Seeing them made me calm down. Sort of.

"Hey Sasha! Great job on that Sasha Chop!" Blossom cheerily complimented. "Have you been practicing?"

I smiled back at her. "To no end. Can you check on Eric for me? I don't want to do it in fear of chopping him again."

After Eric got back up - and after retrieving my headband - we started to chat with Blossom and Jean.

"Hey Jean, what are you doing up so early?" Eric asked. "I thought you usually get out of bed at noon."

"Haha, yeah, funny thing about that. We have had the craziest morning..."

 **A/N: AAAANND TIME SKIP! Don't worry folks, this gap will be covered in the next chapter. Now we re-enter at the end of the school day contract!**

We were walking down the hallway after school when we overheard a giant crowd up ahead. They were all screaming, but I could still hear individual voices shouting things, like "GIVE ME THAT CONTRACT!" and "Those souls shall be mine!"

The second scream caught my attention. If the crowd was doing something to get souls, this could give us something to get a leg up on the competition. At this thought, I started walking over to the crowd.

"Hey Sasha, where are you going?" Eric called after me. Then he saw the giant crowd up ahead. "Oooooh...Crap."

After about five minutes of pushing, the crowd finally managed to give way. I smiled victoriously, only to find myself facing a blank wall.

"Wow, I feel stupid," I said out loud. "Why would anybody be interested in a blank wall?"

"It wasn't always blank."

The sudden voice startled me. I looked to who was talking, then put on a big smile. It was Death the Kid! (He was a great friend of my parents.) "This is the wall with this month's contracts; now they're all taken."

"Kidd! It's great to see you!" I exclaimed. "I thought all of the teachers went home already. Why are you here?"

Kidd smiled back. "Well, being the acting Shinigami at this school causes me to work late, so I decided to look around once I was finished signing applications. Good thing too, I found you here."

"That's good to know," I replied. "What does a contract do?"

"It is essentially a bounty on a certain soul," Kidd started. "That's what I was assigning applications for; you can't take it off the wall till I sign the paperwork. For entry- level students they're mostly extra credit, but some are for souls." Then he smiled. "Speaking of which, I've actually got one for you."

I instantly brightened up. "R-really? For me?"

"You heard me correctly. It's actually a direct request for you from your parents, whenever you want to take it. There have been reports of a strange monster growing in the lower parts of the DWMA, where the Kishin used to reside. You would be going down there to slay this monstrosity before it gets out of control."

"How would it be getting out of control? There are no human souls for it to feed on!"

"It's sustaining it self off of the Kishin's residual Madness. You can't feel it yourself, but a pre-Kishin can sustain itself off of it."

"Don't worry Kidd!" I was going to take it. "That bugger won't know what hit him!"

The Shinigami chuckled. "That's the spirit, kid! When you complete it, let me know. This one is going for extra credit in a class of your choice and twice the regular rate of souls. That'll be eleven souls, if you're counting the monster's soul."

"Awesome!" I proceeded to give him a hug, then dash off to the basement, Eric trailing close behind me.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAND ANOTHER TIME SKIP! Sorry, but this chapter is just going on too long! (It's ok, they kill the thing.) This is a prologue, not an episode!**

We approached Kidd, who was waiting at the contract board. "Ah, Sasha!" He looked pleased – almost relieved – to see us. "Did you get the monster?"

We answered him by showing him it's soul. It was a murky gray with hints of crimson, hinting at the Madness in it's heart. "It was surprisingly easy," we remarked. "The thing hardly put up a fight."

Kidd sighed, then smiled at us. "Well, a contract is a contract. I'll send you the souls by tomorrow. Have a nice day!" With that, he departed.

"See ya Kidd!" We both called after him. "Well, this has been a rather eventful first day."

"That it has been," Eric mused. " That it has been. GOTCHA!" He then proceeded to take my head band. Again.

I pulled out a textbook and started chasing him, screaming at him the whole way. I had a feeling this was going to happen routinely throughout the school year.

OK! That's a wrap! Thanks for sticking around! I would like to take this time to put up some announcements. I would love to thank my mother and stepfather for supporting me and helping me throughout this whole process. Check out his books; he writes under T.M Brenner. Next I would like to thank the first follower of this fanfiction, just PM me and I'll make sure to give you my thanks. Next chapter, we look at the daily life of Blossom and Jean! Until then, this is AOW signing off! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

Hello again, readers! This is Arbiter of Woe, bringing you the next chapter of this awesome story! This chapter is focused on Blossom and Jean. If you don't remember who they are, just look at the forums once this chapter is posted; it should tell you all about them. Also, this chapter is hopefully shorter than the last one. I kind of went over my head with that one. That's all I have to say, so let's get to the story!

* * *

(Blossom P.O.V)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I finally awoke and shut off my alarm by the 8th BEEP. I stretched in bed before putting on a glum face.

"*moan* This is not my day..." I said out loud to myself. "I hate mornings, _and_ it's the first day of school. Maybe I can just pretend I'm sick-" My thoughts were interrupted by my father Black*Star entering the room.

"GET READY BLOSSOM!" My father shouted. "YOUR TOTALLY AWESOME ASSASIN/DAD IS HERE TO HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

This was enough to make me jump out of bed screaming. "DAD!" I yelled out. "How many times to I have to tell you not to come into my room SCREAMING in the morning?!"

He put on a giant goofy grin. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm still SUPER PSYCHED about you going to the DWMA! Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Me and Tsubaki are preparing breakfast, come out when you're done getting ready!" He then did a back flip right out the door.

I chuckled. "Oh, Dad. You always know how to get me up in the mornings." I gathered some clothes out of my closet, then went to the bathroom to take a shower, being careful not to wash the green highlights out of my hair. I had dark brown hair like my mother, but my father suggested I pick an original color to add to it. I really like nature, so I picked green.

After getting my shower and getting dressed, I met my parents out in the dining room. I smiled when I saw the food. Mom makes really good breakfast plates.

We were interrupted in the middle of our meal by a knock at the door. My mother got a pleasant

surprise when she opened the door.

"Jean! Good to see you again!" my mother exclaimed. "Please, come in!"

Jean was an interesting dresser. Half the time he dressed up in his uniform, while the other half of the time he wore baggy sweatpants and a tank top. Today was even stranger; he was wearing his uniform shirt with sweatpants.

I cast a demeaning stare at him. "Jeez Jean, make up your mind! Your outfit is crazier than usual!"

He frowned and stared at his shoes, embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was panicked and just put something on before I went out the door."

I suddenly felt bad for what I said. "Hey don't worry about it. You're here now, we can start heading off to school." I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to my parents, and started walking to school with Jean.

(15-minute time skip)

We were having a pretty peaceful walk when we saw two blurs cross our path and slam into a wall. It was my aunt's cat Blair fighting with a giant mouse! Jean and I were about to intervene when they both turned into humans! They were really going at it!

"Do you think we should..." I looked to Jean. "Oh dammit Jean!" He was having a major nosebleed watching the two sexy witches fighting. Thankfully I was able to wake him from his stupor by smacking him on the back of his head. "JEAN!"

"GAH WHAT IS IT WHAT HAPPENED!?" He then looked at me, nose still bleeding. "What's up?"

"Weapon form. Now."

He obliged, turning into a large double-edged sword. I rushed at the new witch, smacking her off Blair with the side of the sword.

She then hissed at both of us. "You are a coward, Blair, calling for backup," she sneered. "Be lucky I value our lives. I will return!" She then turned into five rats and scampered off.

Blair smiled at us. "Whew! Thanks guys! She was becoming a nuisance. Anyway, see you around!" She then departed on a summoned pumpkin.

Jean transformed back into a human. "Well," he stated. "That was... interesting."

"Indeed it was," I replied. "Come on, let's get to school."

(Another 15-minute time skip)

After getting to school, we waited by the front pillars for the first bell to ring. A sudden "SASHA CHOP" immediately caught our attention. We looked over and saw Sasha glaring at Eric, who had a book-shaped crater in his head.

"Hey Sasha!" I said cheerily to my cousin. "Great job on that Sasha Chop! Have you been practicing?"

Sasha smiled back at me. "To no end. Can you help Eric for me? I don't want to in fear of chopping him again."

After getting Eric back on his feet, we started to chat with them.

"Hey Jean, what are you doing up so early?" Eric asked. "I thought you usually get up at noon."

Jean chuckled a little bit. "Haha, yeah, about that. We have had the craziest morning..."

THE END! Good show everybody!

Just kidding, there's a lot more chapters after this one! Next chapter is on Kane and Suzanna, The children of Kidd and Liz! As always, R&R, and PM me if you choose to follow the story! Until then, this is AOW signing out! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4: It Runs in the Family

Greetings readers! This is Arbiter of Woe, bringing the next chapter of Repeats, which is also the FINAL CHAPTER of the prequel quadrilogy! I would like to apologize now for being offline for an extended period of time, I didn't have access to a functional computer. I would also like to give a shout-out to Food606, the first follower of this story. While I'm still working out the kinks, your character should be done in the next couple of days. LAST TWO ANNOUNCMENTS: 1: I have been doing my homework (surprisingly) and have learned that Witch-Hunting is ILLEGAL. So, to prevent further outrage, Abraxus is a Bounty Hunter, not a Witch Hunter. He takes contracts too dangerous for the students at the DWMA. 2: This statement shall stand the test of time: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANYTHING ELSE I MAY REFERENCE! I won't be posting this disclaimer again, so remember it!

Now that my announcements are out of the way, lets get to the story!

Chapter 4; It Runs in the Family

(Shinigami's P.O.V. Didn't see that coming, did you?)

I rush into Kidd's office with an extremely excited look on my face - well, mask is more accurate. This was to be my first day of teaching my private class at the DWMA! What's better, my first two students were Kidd's own CHILDREN! I WAS SO HAPPY! Then I reminded myself I had to calm down, for the sake of the school.

After looking in his office, I found Kidd in the Death Room. It was kind of ridiculous to look for him in his office, since he was the acting Shinigami of the school after my retirement, which meant he spent most of his time in there.

"Hiya, Kiddo!" I exclaimed cheerily. "How's my big Reaper boy doing?"

Kidd turned and smiled at me. "Hello father. I am doing quite well. You seem more excited than usual."

 _Did I really make it that obvious?_ "Well that's because I am! This is the first day for me teaching Kane and Suzanna! Where are they anyway?"

"They're on their way here now," Kidd explained. "Liz was practically covering them in bubble wrap to keep them safe."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Kidd! As long as I am teaching them, no harm shall come upon them." I then momentarily switched to my Scary voice. "If something DOES hurt them, they shall feel the might of the Reaper himself!"

Kidd looked like he was about to wet himself. No matter how many times I used the voice around him, he always got scared. "G-g-good to know. Really good to know."

I suddenly felt bad for scaring Kidd. "I'm sorry, Ki-" I realized that I was still using my Scary voice. I cleared my throat and continued. "I'm sorry Kidd. I just want you to know that I am very serious about the safety of your children."

Kidd didn't look as panicked anymore. "Ah, it's alright. Give me a moment, I'm going to see where my children are."

"You don't need to contact us, we're here!"

"Kane! Suzanna!" They were finally here and I was so excited! "Come give your big Reaper grandpa a hug!"

The three of us hugged for a while before Kidd sent us off. "I love you guys, but I still have work to do," he had said. "I'll see you after school."

After waving goodbye to Kidd, we started walking down the halls of the school. We were on the way to Class New Dawn, where I would be teaching my private classes from now on. I had been waiting on this for such a long time! I could barely handle myself!

Suzanna looked worried. "Grandpa, are you alright? Are we going to walk into class?"

I awoke from my stupor in a sudden movement. "Yes Suzanna, I am perfectly fine," I assured her. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, but now that I'm here I'm kind of nervous."

Kane laughed beside me. "Don't worry Grandpa, you've only got us two as students for your first year of teaching. You'll be fine!"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose you're correct," I sighed as I entered the classroom. I then turned to my grandchildren. "OK, I'm ready. Let's begin today's lessons! Lesson 1: TEAMWORK!"

(Time skip to end of day)

Today's lesson was...interesting, to say the least.

The lesson started off rough, which is what I expected. The two had a hard time coordinating their attacks, resulting in Kane's Revolver form to jam quite often. What I didn't expect was for it to get really out of control right around midday. At one point, Suzanna activated the safety on the Revolver, then THREW Kane across the room! Thankfully he wasn't hurt, but I had to contact Kidd, who scolded Suzanna for potentially hurting her brother. The next event surprised me. Kane transformed back into a human, then confessed why Suzanna had done what she did. Apparently Kane had also been scolding his sister repeatedly about his constant jams. After the two apologized, Kidd went back to the Death Room, and we continued the lesson. Thankfully, there were no more mistakes for the rest of the day.

I was now walking alongside Kidd, who was picking his children up to go home. I could tell he was still unsettled about the quarrel Kane and Suzanna had earlier in the day.

I tied to cheer him up a bit. "If it makes you feel any better, they never had any problems for the rest of the day."

Kidd seemed to relax a little, but he was still on edge. "I get that they were able to work out their problems, but this can be a dangerous predicament." Kidd stated. "Their fighting in the future could lead to some grave mistakes."

I looked at him. "Don't worry Kidd. I'll make sure any other problems are worked out before they take their first contract."

He put his hand on the doorknob to the classroom, then looked back at me. "I really hope you do, Father," he replied. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

What we saw when he opened warmed my heart. Suzanna was in the middle of apologizing to Kane, and then they started hugging! I closed the door, so that we wouldn't disturb them.

"Yeah, I think my job is going to be easier than I expected."

THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! I am truly sorry to all of the people reading this story, ESPECIALLY Food606! I meant to update yesterday, but sleep got the better of me. It doesn't matter too much, because I was only a day late, but it still matters to me.

Besides that, the prequel quadrilogy is now complete! Now we'll be getting into the JUICY stuff, including new OCs, returning characters, and much more! Until then, this is Arbiter of Woe signing off. CIAO!


End file.
